User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria Amicus
Meimei Amicus, more commonly known as Sherria Amicus, is a Magic God, the founder of Destiny City and an ex-member of the Magic God group called POLTERGEIST. She has many memory vessels that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiny City. Her hometown is located in ancient China, though it is unknown how long she lived there. Her true form is a Deus Ex, and she can use many different magic spells. While under the thrall of the Demon Witch Queen Amara she was a lusty fist-fighting soldier with superhuman strength who was a member of Amara's army. She is a collector of magic garments (magic treasures), and is the self-proclaimed goddess of the moon. She is known to sell her magical objects to Mei-li for cute dresses, rare herbs for her tea and, sexy lingerie. Sherria is Meihui Lingyin's middle child. Background Born of British and Chinese descent in a small farming village on the outskirts Xian, Sherria and her sister, Lynn, lost both of their parents and their village at an early age to the King of Atrocity and Lust but were soon adopted by Yan Xianglian and her merry gang of Robinhood-esque thieves. Xianglian and her gang taught Sherria and Lynn everything that she knew, from how to read and write to magic and basic Martial arts. Five years had passed since Sherria and Lynn lost their village to the King of Atrocity and Lust and the three girls have settled down in the capital going to school during the day and working as sales clerks for a mysterious weapon shop owner from Peking, however, Sherria started studying Mitsuari Ninjutsu at a local brothel where she also did part time work at as a server. During her time in the brothel, Sherria learned how to make Memory Vessels with her Brilliant Imitation magic and even mastered the ability to speak with other versions of herself across the Multiverse. She was the most popular waitress in the brothel, but was captured and enslaved by the Imperial Soldiers due to her growing magic powers and womanly body. During her time at the Imperial Brothel, she was physical, mentally, and sexually trained and abused by the guards in-order to force her Demonic Witch mode to activate; they succeeded in getting her activate the Demonic Witch mode and her Ultimate State simultaneously. One day she was rescued by a brave, foreign warrior-prince and little girl who gave her new eyes to replace her terribly damaged ones. Her two saviors returned her to the Capital city where Lynn and Xianglian were relentlessly looking for her, from this day on Sherria started learning to control her Ki and Mana all the while returning her life back to how it was before being taken away. Unfortunately, their peaceful days came to an end that summer when the King of Atrocity and Lust attacked the capital to seize more women and to kill more innocent civilians. Xianglian decided to try to stop the King of Atrocity and Lust once and for all, she ordered her gang to get the other civilians to safety and then to retreat as the city was going to become a battlefield. The shopkeeper and Xianglian fought fiercely for two days until the King of Atrocity and Lust threw the shopkeeper into a nearby lake and impaled Xianglian through her heart, her pelvis and, her stomach, killing her where she stood. This traumatized Sherria and Lynn severely leaving the two sisters in a despair. They tried to fight the King of Atrocity and Lust but couldn't injure him at all so Yang, another survivor from the sisters' village, decided to use a forbidden sealing technique that Lynn's father taught him just in case this happened. He sacrificed himself to seal the King of Atrocity and Lust away in another dimension for three hundred years. After this Lynn decided to move to Monaco to study different types of magic under her biological father and travel through time with her Time Travel magic that Xianglian taught her. Sherria moved to England to join the Mitsuari Secret Forces that her mother was once a part of when she was a young revolutionary. She was hired as a courtesan/bodyguard for a young and wealthy Alchemist with whom she had a daughter by. Sadly they got divorced within the first year of marriage because she refused to teach him how to achieve Ultimate State like her. Shortly after their divorce Sherria became possessed by Queen Amara and started the First Witch war which was ended when her Memory Vessels teamed up and exorcised Amara from Sherria's body. After this event, Sherria joined an English monastery to study as a nun for two hundred years until the Dogs of Heaven finally forgave her of all the sins Amara committed while possessing her body. At some point before she left the church, the sixth-ranked Celestial, Bahamut was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participant in this practice. When Bahamut was infused into her body, Sherria became an Artificial Magic-Psychic God known as a Deus Ex. While possessed by Queen Amara, Sherria was the leader of the Evil Witch Council and a close student of Thalia Ash which helped her gain access to powerful spells and sacred training areas that she used to hone her skills even further. Lynn brought Sherria and her Memory Vessels back to Monaco with her until Sherria left to establish a place where she can feel safe and sound away from the World's violence. She used her Brilliant Imitation magic to make a large Island that she named Destiny City. Sherria allowed everyone who just wanted a place to be accepted by society to live in Destiny City from Non-Humans to Jewels and good Witches (and whatever else needed a place to stay). After forming the Wizard Saints Organization during the early 19th century, Sherria was voted off of the Grand Magic Council of Destiny City do to being blamed for the destruction of Earth's moon and the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Destiny City citizens. Sherria used the Universal Safety System, which she made with the help her sister, to resurrect the deceased as beings known as Illusions and recreated the Moon by using her Brilliant Imitation magic to mimic the properties of the old one, but added areas with a breathable atmosphere. After this she went to study under Gao Yifei the Great Witch Goddess (by doing this s who also happened to be her grandmother; furthermore, Sherria became the Witch Goddess of Illusions as well as this she received a Witch Tattoo. After completing her training she was given a palace on the moon as a gift for mastery of magic by Ilona. In the 21st century, she now resides in her large palace made on the Illusive Moon, only interacting with other people through her Memory Vessels and the other versions of herself that found their way into this dimension. Due to being possessed by Queen Amara, Sherria, somehow became immortal. At some point, she became the leader of a martial arts dojo in China. Sometime after World War 3, Sherria got pregnant via artificial insemination while in a comatose state, Chairman Donald Malphas also harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Ultra-Weapon program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every Jewel on Earth by combining their magical abilities. The project was designated the Calamity Sisters, and girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of the fifth magical-city. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, five girls were sent to infiltrate the Destiny Military Academy as students to hone their talents for Donald's purposes. After being freed by Izaya Malphas, Sherria, continued her Magic God teaching career, enlisting Ryūichi Tegami and Cristina Muñoz to help her train Magic God candidates while she was on the sidelines. More recently she served as Ilona's host to battle Deynira. Appearance Her true age is unknown, but Sherria has the qualities of a mature female and a transcendent Chinese beauty. She is noted for her large breasts and plump bottom, and womanly figure, accentuated by her lovely dresses; she prefers to wear traditional Chinese clothes from the Han dynasty. Even though her dresses may seem constricting, Sherria easily maneuvers in them. Her intellectual looking eyes (a cross shape appears in her pupils when she is focusing on a task i.e. such as performing a spell) and gorgeous pink hair, the two colors drawing out her beauty the most. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Despite this relatively high weight, her body is very slender and narrow, although this may be accountable to her muscle/bone density given her superhuman abilities. Sherria is usually surrounded by mountain lily petals, which symbolize the joys of life. Because of her Illusive Shapeshifting abilities, Sherria has taken on many forms besides those of her Memory Vessels, These forms include: Bahamut, a small girl who is sporting a suspiciously overdeveloped chest for her age, a "drunk" party girl, a mischievous witch, a Lamia Queen, a well-endowed android, an honest looking World Renowned Business Consultant, and an innocent young girl with a lewd smile. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, a fact that Victoria Amicus, who refers to her way of thinking resembles that of a grandmother, and many of her peers detest, such as Lady Mallory, who doesn't want to be compared to her. She is best described as an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a military base and mall built in her honor. Sherria is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is a pacifist, as she believes that violence is wrong. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she can become a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed (but she retains her laidback attitude). She is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data just like her sister. She can be easily flustered when people talks about how beautiful and seductive she is with her body. When she is angered, you would not know her true feelings due to no change in her vocal tone or facial expressions. Instead, one could judge that she is furious by looking into her eyes when she is speaking towards the one she is angry with, though her tone of speech remains calm that no man would think that she is angered. Her voice is described to be pleasant and musical, similar to a songstress. Sherria also has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", a trait that some of her Memory Vessels have. In battle she has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, often interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. Powers Psionic Meta Magic- As a direct descendant of Gao Yifei the Demon Witch, Sherria is a goddess-level sorceress with the skills and precise control of a world class psychic. Sherria has limitless magical power as long as she's alive. Sherria’s primary powers are her abilities to manipulate the boundaries of Is/Isn't and Fantasy/Reality as well as make highly realistic illusions that can alter reality itself. Sherria can also utilize weaver magic to disguise or reform her clothing or the clothing of others. With gestures or dance moves, she can teleport herself and numerous people across great distances. Sherria's spell casting powers can be triggered through small hand gestures. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. Her powers also bypass Magic Immunity and Psionics Immunity. She is able to sneak up behind Kimiko and Artemisia undetected with neither noticing until she made herself known: indicating she excels at suppressing her magical presence. Outside of her abilities as a witch and pacifistic personality, Sherria is capable of extreme bouts of brutality, allowing her to catch her target off guard due to her unpredictability and then brutally beating them senseless. She is not above using underhanded tactics to win. Her pacifistic nature doesn't really let her leverage her high intelligence and immense magic power, but, in a serious fight, she will easily outclass even an full powered Kimiko Shiratori. She is always in her 10% Ultimate Magic-Psychic Witch Goddess form. (Advice: do not get Sherria pissed at you.) *Lovely☆Summoner- Sherria can bring any entity to existence by manipulating the boundaries between Is/Isn't. *Brilliant Imitation- Sherria is able to directly control anyone's perceptions using her Brilliant Imitation, as such it is impossible to tell what's truly real and what's not when fighting her. She can alter her form and reality through the use of illusions that work on a meta-conceptual level, furthermore, she can cast illusions onto those who exist outside of the concept of space-time and/or reality. Sherria's illusions can control the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. They are so seamless that even targets that knew to expect an illusion to be used on them, they might not immediately realize that they'd fallen prey to her. If opponents tried to avoid eye contact in fear of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria could instead cast an illusion by merely pointing at them or revealing her cleavage. Sherria could also use illusions to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing her to end fights before they even began. Against other illusion users, she could turn their illusions against them. Her favorite illusions include creating an enormous copy of herself (taller than the Burj Khalifa) and showing her victim illusions of painful past events. Sherria's illusions are absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the illusion, they cannot resist her influence as they are extremely realistic to the point of physically tangible to her victims. When Sherria turns off the illusion by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. Even the blind and unseeing are able to be affected by her illusions. **Seductive Hypnosis: The initiation condition for her Seductive Hypnosis is to show the enemy her breasts or to gaze into their eyes. After seeing them just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time she does either gesture, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long lasting; the Golden Dragon army are still affected by her Seductive Hypnosis even though they were hypnotized at least 350 years ago. **Memory Vessels: Sherria is known to also have the ability to create Memory Vessels, as she did with Victoria Amicus. Victoria has a different appearance as Sherria and is able to act independently from her. Sherria can also reabsorb Memory Vessels, acquiring their memories of the activities they undertook. **Hall of Mirrors: Sherria creates an entourage of doppelgangers to confuse her enemies, these doppelgangers are capable of harming whoever she is targeting. **Great Escape: This move gives the illusion of thinking you are moving but in reality you are trapped in your own mind via the illusion, unable to escape. **Transmigration to Nirvana: An illusionary technique in which Sherria sends her opponent to Nirvana. **Illusion March: Sherria can summon an army of infinite other Sherrias and Magical Girls from any universe, timeline, and even ones that don't even exist. Used this to combat Reverse-Ilona into a standstill. **Faux Pas: The ability to cause illusionary damage to a target at the specific place where the target tried to damage the user. **Tricky Date: Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Sherria. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the abilities of the original Sherria, but its equipment are the same. **Dream on Dreamer- Dream on Dreamer is an illusion that is cast on Sherria instead of others. When activated, Sherria removes the boundaries between reality and fantasy within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While Sherria remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever Sherria receives a fatal injury, she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. *Brilliant Princess of the Light- During her time as a nun, Sherria learned a lot of spells based on light and energy Holy based elements. While her lights aren't as fatal as her other types of magic, Sherria's lights are bright enough to temporarily blinding her enemies and can even resurrect anyone she pleased. Her light powers also have healing properties. **Holy Equinox: Sherria is encased in a white reflective surface while in the light and deals major damage to Demonic targets. While in the darkness, Sherria emits smoke and her body fades away, effectively becoming immune to conventional harm. **Sacred Halo: Sherria generates a halo in her hands and fires it outward, this halo will fire lasers in all directions and Sherria at any time can detonate it in a burst of light, blinding her targets. **Pillar Penitence: Knocks nearby foes backward with the power of light. In her fight with the Amara she was also shown using it to deflect enemy projectiles. **Ray of Salvation: Summons an angelic cross to heal herself and nearby allies with the power of light while damaging nearby enemies. **Holy Light: Instantly creates a magic array that fires powerful arrows of magical light in a target direction for as long as Sherria wishes. **Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifies the target with holy light. **Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra Mana to make it undodgeable and unblockable. Can be used two times a day. **Calming Light: A spell that sends out a calming light that the target feels emotions and memories that make them at peace. It can even be used to break telepathic control and brings up hope to those bathed in it. *Shadow Phantasmagoria- During her time as Amara's vessel, Sherria learned tons of spells based on void and shadows through osmosis. She can even open a portal that allows her to go anywhere as she pleased and even create shadowy illusions that can be mistaken as the real deal. **Unholy Sanctuary: Create an inky-black and purple barrier from demonic energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack, as well as damage the enemy the long they are near it. **Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark purple shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used three times a day. **Shadow Wall: Raises a shield that negates enemy attempts to use negative status effects. **Near Death Roulette: Armament Magic that summons a scythe that has the ability to rob the victim of one of their five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect the opponent's magic power and force them into magic intoxication. *Poltergeist Magic- By pointing with her fingers, she is able to move objects with her mind without any physical contact. She can also use this to control the bodies of other people without possessing them. She can create huge forces of shockwaves that can blast through walls and create force fields strong enough to seal a micro black hole. Although when frightened she loses control over this power for a moment, often leading to perverted results. *Star Reader Magic- Sherria can see the flow of the fate of anyone by reading movement of their stars. *Amaterasu's Blessing- Amaterasu's Blessing is an extremely powerful and exceedingly rare type of Fire Magic; the special characteristic of this type of Fire Magic is its extreme purifying power which can purify anything that it burns. The flames of Amaterasu's Blessing are capable of effortlessly destroying any undead who threatened their bearer, even from the zombie plague in Verse 4. *Hellish Ice Magic- Sherria can manipulate and create hellish ice at her will; she can also use her Hellish Ice Magic to create inanimate objects or weapons. **Frost of Judecca: Freezes multiple enemies inside of an icy prison. Time-based spell. **Arctic Nuke: Sherria manipulates all the atoms of the surrounding air, focusing them into one singular point in-between her palms and enriching them with her powerful mana. As the attack charges, the atmosphere around her and the opponent grows colder. Once the attack is done, the conjunction of atoms and mana appear to be a sphere of cold energy, which Sherria bursts, releasing powerful blast that exceeds the Absolute Zero. *Wagashi Factory Magic- An original magic created by Sherria, that allows her to use her mana to create wagashi (Japanese sweets) with magic at the cost of her calories. *Kanji- An original magic made Sherria, through which she rearranges kanji freely and combines them to create a new meaning. Sherria boasts her magic is the most versatile of the Wizard Saints, and claims she can control all 2136 kanji. Sherria can place kanji words on a person and cause them to do what the kanji mean. For example, by placing the kanji "death" or "die" on a person they will fall instantly die. Furthermore, she can use a character's definition and other meanings to create several other effects with one kanji. She usually uses the Japanese kanji for rule in combat. **Taboo Speech: Sherria can remove letters or words from the alphabet, making them completely taboo and whoever speaks the taboo words will lose their soul. It is not the words themselves that are taboo, but the sounds in a specific order that is not allowed. *Lust Storm Magic- When using her Lust Storm magic, she can create powerful gusts of dark wind and electricity. Sherria can generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling purple currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from her with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants Sherria the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages. **Lightning Spears: Sherria can create multiple bluish-white spears made of the lightning that falls from the sky. The spears can be used to produce powerful lightning strikes or as a melee weapon. The spears destroys both body and soul. A single swing can annihilate multiple enemies, as it will destroy the average evil spirit if it so much as grazes them. *Planetary Grid Magic- A special type of uncategorized magic created by Sherria, which allows her to manipulate flows of Ley Lines, which extend across the entire planet. By doing this she can manipulate both ambient Mana and Earth's Ki any way she wants. **Riptide Effect: A magical effect that allows her to transform a material object into the mana (at the molecular level), pass this mana through the mana line for a distance and then reassemble back into the original object. Although this is a natural phenomenon, it can be recreated artificially, allowing enough skillful magician instantly teleport long distances. *Insecticide Magic- An original magic created by Sherria during her fight against the Witch of the Apocalypse less than a hundred years ago. It forms a pink mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Beelzebub's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by the Witch of the Apocalypse. The magic is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn’t cause any slightest harm to other organisms, except for the fact that it acts as an aphrodisiac. *Mercy Magic- With Mercy Magic, Sherria can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the target is still alive. She subconsciously uses it to heal all of her wounds constantly. **Omega-Medic: A sacred Holy Art that only Archangels can use. First, Sherria clasps her hands together as if praying, before a single shining drop falls from them. Upon hitting the ground a pale pink light will spread through, radiating a gentle warmth. Omega-Medic will resurrect any desired targets and heal any injuries in the blink of an eye. The healing abilities affect Sherria herself and any target she chooses. Once set up, this holy art will last for as long Sherria exists. **Omega-Resurrection: A conceptual spell that violates the denial of existence. Sherria can bring back those beings whose complete existence has been denied as long as she consider them to exist. She completely dominates it as she can bring back, erase or resurrect as many beings as she wishes, even goes as far as those resurrected by her can't even be killed by powerful conceptual attacks and revived beings like Deyanira with ease. *Firearm Magic- Covered in shining symbols, Sherria's arm transforms into a huge, bulky machine gun and shoots numerous magic bullets, which has the power to reduce everything within a few square kilometers into a wasteland. **Magical Light Bullet: A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of Firearm Magic spells. Usually the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. *Regression Magic- A form of Arcane Forbidden Black Magic which allows Sherria to significantly lower the magical and physical skills of a target. Along with this dangerous reduction comes a supplementary effect which decreases the physical age of the victims, making it look like they turned into a younger version of themselves. Affected targets suffer from lack of proper movement because of the new size of their body, slower and notably weaker Magic usage, greater Magic consumption, weaker physical abilities and lower defense. However, if she loses control of her emotions, the effects of the Magic are nullified and all afflicted targets return to their normal state. Ageless beings (those who transcend age & time) simply become nonexistent regardless of what immunities they would normally have to magic like this. *Quetzalcoatl- Sherria's Witch Tattoo is located above her crotch however once activated more tattoos manifest inorder to cover up her naughty bits. Her Witch Tattoo allows her to summon a dragon-god from it and anything bitten by her dragon will spontaneously combust into hellfire. The more aroused she is the more powerful it becomes (this effect is doubled if she's drunk and fighting a female opponent). Abilities Talented Fashion Designer: Sherria was a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as a brothel waitress, she would constantly make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every shift. Over the years her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Sherria's talents also extend to designing costumes for other Jewels; especially the Wizard Saints. She possessed enough kimonos of her own to fill either an entire closet or two. Talented Public Speaker: Sherria has addressed Destiny City masses, rallied troops and Wizard Saints teammates into battle. She has also married some of her fellow Wizard Saints teammates and given compassionate eulogies. Environmental Adaptation- Sherria is also more adaptive to foreign alien environments that normal humans cannot survive in, such as the majority of Mars and Jupiter. Highly Influential Connections: As the Founder of Destiny City, Sherria has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of her nation's wide array of scientists, chefs, and Jewels. Highly competent leadership abilities: As a result of having commanded Destiny City for some time, Sherria has become a very good leader, able to lead multiple teams of differing natures with great efficiency, and is able to make quick, rational and thorough decisions that have seen Destiny City through many a crisis, and ended the conflict between Earth and Mars. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, She often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and her embassy is considered foreign soil. Contaminant Immunity: Sherria's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons, and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy or have alternate side effects. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Her unique metabolism also burns fats quicker to help maintain her beautiful look. Adaptive Metabolism: While she was a captive of the Fire Moth army when she was younger, Sherria was forced to consuming live bugs and small fowl to survive. Due to this her digestive system not only processes these items now but neutralizes any parasites or bacteria they might contain. Immense Intelligence: Being the creator of many different magics and magical accessories, and the origin of the Magic God Project, Sherria is shown to be immensely intelligent. She possesses a perceptive eye and remarkable intuition. She also possesses a genius that is rarely matched, and it is prevalent through her ways of fighting. While others were content simply to achieve the power, speed and technique of their regular magic, Sherria was interested in developing her own type of magic, creating a variety of techniques and abilities to suit her needs. However, Sherria's ability to discern even the most closely guarded of secrets is where her true prowess lies. Additionally, Sherria is a bit of a smooth talker, able to maneuver herself in favorable situations and coerce even the most resilient minds to comply with her words. Sherria is very polite, and soft-spoken, speaking in a very eloquent manner, even her opponents. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better talk to them. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of a Eldritch Armor, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. In battle, Sherria's preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of her opponents' abilities and fighting style by first sending Illusions and summoned beings to fight while she hides. Sherria has molded herself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. She is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in her opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to her advantage. The weakness of this is that in her attempt to understand and come up with a way to defeat her opponent, she tends to go easy on her opponent at first and is often the most injured of the fighters. Nevertheless, her ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures her victory. *Omnicompetence: Sherria is such a talented leader that she can handle and deal with any situation regardless of the difficulty or effort involved, including running an entire country that she herself started. Master Assassin: Sherria was once a Mitsuari Secret Forces member, working as a Black Widow, and was very famous. *Tight Space Maneuvering- She possesses a flexible figure that allows her to crawl through tunnels and gaps that would normally require usage of a Shrinking spell to access. *Master Courtesan: Sherria was trained by a master assassin/courtesan to be highly skilled in sexual gratification and she was already considered naturally adept to it. Sherria has amassed a great deal of mystical lore that rivals that of China's Four Beauties and is an expert in the art of seduction, both natural and supernatural. *Enhanced Endurance- Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Sherria is a very resilient fighter and is able to go toe-to-toe with Isis and Hecate while on top of the Solar Sailer without breaking a sweat. *Intense Reflexes- Surprisingly, Sherria is capable of dodging enemy attacks even when she is in an utterly weakened state. *Superhuman Stamina- Sherria has a very high level of endurance. Her body and will are so strong, she will continue to try and fight even against overwhelming odds and when pain wracks every portion of her form. As a note, this isn't invulnerability. Simply a very high pain threshold. *Supernatural Agility- Sherria has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. Her agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, with a quickness far beyond the norm. She's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a vertical stop, adjusting her rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essential, well over Olympic level as far as her ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. This, coupled with her strength and endurance makes her a formidable fighter alone, not to mention fighting skills. *Superhuman Flexibility- Sherria's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite its enhanced strength. She can easily do splits and stretch her legs far apart with relative ease. *Multilingual- Due to her espionage training, she is fluent in several languages, including Cantonese, Italian, Russian, Japanese, French, Mandarin, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and German. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Sherria was telepathically taught fluent English by Kimiko Shiratori over the course of a single night by programming it into her brain while she slept. *Magic Intuition: As a chronicler of magic, she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background. *Magicians Intuition: Sherria is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to her. *Danger Intuition: Sherria's boobs can sense any sort of impending danger within a certain radius and indicate that the danger is nearby bouncing. *Sheer Willpower: Because of her sheer willpower, Sherria is unaffected by all types of psychic and mental powers, all of which only make her boobs slightly bounce. Charting Stars: Sherria has displayed very high intelligence in the scientific field through figuring out how to chart stars all by herself. Inexhaustible Magical Power: Sherria's magical power is an immortal, inexorable power which is attached to her and remains with her ever since she was born; it is unable to be exhausted as long as Sherria is still alive. Sherria is known to be an extraordinarily powerful Jewel capable of teleportation and telepathy, and can take control of the minds of powerful telepaths, furthermore she is able to bend the boundary between Fantasy and Reality at will, project realistic reality warping illusions, can single-handedly kill thousands of Great Witches by herself, is immune to regular magic and psionics, and presumably capable of using the Spear of Destiny. She is able to critically injure her targets with magical blasts and is somewhat immune to conceptual attacks such as insta-kill and soul destruction or even fatal harm (atomic destruction), as she shrugs off most attacks and spells as if they were pebbles. Due to her natural magical talents, Sherria is capable of weaving spells together; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with magic abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected or negated; it can be said that Sherria's spells are almost unstoppable. Sherria, due to her incredible skill, as those who are normally immune to magic still get hurt by her spells. Sherria, due to rigorous years of training, is able to cast spells without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Magic can be used to either destroy or save the world; and by definition, it is the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation or various other techniques, that presumably assure human control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature. She can create Legendary Beasts of Despair from her deepest darkest emotions using alchemy and magic, and even with no outside help can summon Celestial Beasts. She is capable of controlling titanic monsters and is known to control an army of Silver Bakunyū led by the Golden Chounyuu; generally being an expert summoner. Because of her immense mastery of magic, Sherria can chain up to a maximum of sixty spells together by applying her great mind and concentrating; focusing to her utmost limit and do to this connection, the special effect of the casted spells are sprung into activation at the exact same time as one another. This enables Sherria to unleash attacks in swift succession and effortlessly overpower her opponents quickly. Her magical energy is so intense that its mere presence causes a darkening climate and a distortion of the surrounding environment; it is said to feel not like magical energy, but rather, something completely out of this world. Sherria is noted to be one of the most powerful Jewels to ever live, if not the most powerful, as because of her position as an Ultimate Magic-Psychic Witch Goddess, she is in-tune with the essence of magic itself, even more so than any other Magic-Psychic Witch Goddess; indeed, she's capable of harnessing the Source of Magic even though it's located in the "Realm of Magic", a completely different dimension. Sherria's magical pressure has the secondary effect of drawing entire areas under its influence to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from what is quite possibly miles away. As an Ultimate Magic-Psychic Witch Goddess, Sherria's magic is considered "pure", and she can utilize her magical power in order to power those around her and herself, giving them an inexhaustible amount of magical power, and increasing all of their attributes hundredfold. She has a self-imposed limiter on her most of the time, lowering her overall rank to A- and thus preventing inadvertent warping of the time-space continuum. Unlike most other beings of her level, Sherria's magical energy is invisible to the naked eye —any magic-inclined being is incapable of seeing it with their own two eyes unless she voluntarily shows them; indeed, it's known that Sherria's magical power is only capable of being rendered visible by somebody on a similar level of power. Her magical energy constantly interacts with the energy in the vicinity even when not in combat, changing their properties in a very minimal way (I.e preventing Psionic or magical constructs from being created). Her magical power can be simply regarded as immeasurable, that any individual that tries to sense the depths of her power will only find themselves lost in its vastness. In most of Sherria's battles, her magical energy manifests in the form of massive wings of pink light, which have galaxies and stars imbued in them. The wings of light combined with Sherria's overwhelming power and presence creates a powerful psychological effect on those who see her. The wings can also be used as a defense mechanism and she can actually fly with them. *Power Limiter: As Sherria grew stronger and stronger during her numerous conflicts and her rigorous training sessions, she became afraid that eventually her body could not comfortably contain her strength and she eventually she would lose control, and a Power Limiter was developed to limit her actual strength as to allow herself to avoid killing anyone by accident. The limiter enables Sherria to safely reach levels of physical and magical prowess most Jewels would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle; however, this level of power is inferior to her true power—and it serves as a limiter of sorts, constantly dialing her power back to ten percent when fully sealed- despite this, Sherria is considered stronger than most other Jewels. The Power Limiter is a method to ensure that she will not channel more godly energy than permitted, effectively reducing her power several levels. Interestingly, Sherria is constantly under this self-applied limiter; as her power of great magnitude endangers the fabric of the time-space; and in addition to that, if she were to go all-out on an opponent, it would mean that she could be capable of killing everyone that she faces in a single strike. The limiter also allows Sherria to retain her sanity; however, this comes at a cost of somewhere in the vicinity of ninety-percent of her power- but it should be remembered that Sherria's "weak" isn't everyone else's "weak". Alternatively, limiters are imposed as means of protection, to prevent Sherria from overstraining and damaging her body with magic; and her magic functions can be permanently locked and unlocked at will; meaning that if she is under a limiter, she is never fighting at full power. Given Sherria's already amazing battle skill and her ability to destroy Awakened Psychics, Great Witch Goddesses, and Magic Gods with minimal effort, her true potential can be rather frightening to consider. Copy Cat Negation: She is completely immune to being copied in any way possible; this includes being absorbed by others. When absorbed her magic causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Alternate-Selves Contacting: She can summon and talk to her alternates throughout the ocean of realities and even possess them and live/alter their lives. *Consciousness Transferal: She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat: Her training as an assassin and royal bodyguard has added to her combat abilities and her absurd speed and dexterity during combat reflects this. Her style resembles normal ninjutsu with more graceful and majestic moves, somewhat in reference to traditional Chinese dance. Sherria will often make practical use of Brilliant Imitation to fade out of reality, leaving no trace of either her presence or her destination. Her velocity and mobility is so great, she can leave behind multiple tangible after-images that could strike with actual force and could also move undetected by powerful sensory abilities. In battle, her speed is able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from her enemy and likewise outpace them (causally she can trade thousands of blows with Ilona in a millisecond). She is also able to use parts of her clothing to attack the enemy. Her characteristic "bounce" was loosely modified from a kunoichi (female ninja) method of an assassination: to be sensual to their unassuming prey before they strike. Even when in nothing but her underwear, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple Remnants of Darkness using nothing more than her altered nails. *Hair Combat: Sherria uses her hair, infused with the Celestial Beast Bahamut, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in both melee combat and ranged combat. It is capable of assuming a myriad of odd shapes such as a sword, huge spiked fists, a dragon's upper body, a shield, etc and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. Her hair can also allow her to fly transforming into wings. The speed at which she can move her hair is high enough for her to stop a barrage of attacks from Red with ease. Her hair can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters in length. *Psychological Warfare: Sherria can use her "All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess" to find the faults of anything, to this end she can also easily deduce the various aspects of another person's psychology in an instant, finding the faults to their personalities to better gain leverage over her opponents. *Mana Boost: Sherria uses her Godly mana enhance her physical condition giving her the capability to perform near impossible feats. **Adaptive Power-Level: She can adapt to any power level by increasing the level of Godly mana that she's producing and the amount of Divine Ki that she's absorbing. Spells Golden Dragon Bomb: A conceptual attack created by her determination, it is a powerful blast of magic shaped as a golden dragon. It was powerful enough to overpower Deyanira's ultimate attack and subsequently defeat the Witch of the Apocalypse and reverted her back to her true form. It also caused a fissure to form on the Island of Illusion, causing a massive earthquake. This attack could have easily killed Deyanira if Sherria wanted it to. Power Drain: Sherria glides straight at your opponent and attempts to grab and kiss them. If she succeeds, she'll drain a bit of power and all of her attacks will take off more damage for a short period of time. Eternal Slumber: Sherria summons a harem of beautiful women to her side in an arousing pose then kisses a heart towards her opponent, and if it connects, Sherria and the women will treat the target to a special closed curtains performance which deals a large amount of damage. Dispell Lance: A spell that creates a large lance with a blue-colored glowing light in their right hand and swings the arm, as if throwing an object, to attack their target destroying the certain surrounding area in its range. This magic attack causes all Magic, Psionics, and Advanced Technology in the vicinity to be temporarily nullified. Anti-God Spell: An anti-god spell in the form of a stake of pink light. A (magic) god pierced by the stake will be turned into a busty nymphomaniac woman with less power and eventually stay in the form forever. This ability works on equivalents to Magic Gods when in other universes. Illusion Reversal: The user decrypts an illusion that has been applied to them, and casts back the illusion with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through an illusion and cast it in return, the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess's power is necessary. As an illusion is initially used to confuse the enemy, this spell, which sends it right back to its caster, deals a high amount of mental damage, more than anything else. Nightmare Fuel: Nightmare Fuel requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Sherria's prowess with the spell has allowed her to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many years as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. After Sherria used it on Huozai, Lynn was surprised that Huozai's mind was still intact. Only Ilona has been shown capable of curing this psychological damage. If a victim is forced to experience a drastic passage of time in the fraction of a second Nightmare Fuel is actually active, the stress on their mind would kill them, even if the illusion was a happy and peaceful one, such as when Sherria uses this spell to kill a child witch goddess by having her experience decades worth of time in 0.000000001/th of a second. Nerf This!: Sherria can ignore and invalidate any form of immunity to her powers via the spell "Nerf This!". Voodoo Effect- An original spell created by Sherria that allows her to push away all damage inflicted on her, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks (even conceptual or instakill), she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from objects to other people. Even if there is no opening, Voodoo Effect will still push any damage away from Sherria. Voodoo Effect cannot be nullified or countered by anything unless Sherria allows it to. The spell only last for 1800 seconds. Memory Maker: An original spell created by Sherria that allows her to remain in someone's memories even after being erased from existence. She uses this magic to revive herself from nonexistence using the memories of herself from others. Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which can only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders all types teleportation and transfer magic unusable. Lightning Venom: Sherria summons numerous hellish serpents that intertwine around the enemy's body, that upon biting attack with an energy wave that attacks both as a deadly poison and as a powerful electric discharge. Dancing Dragon Lightning: Shoots dragon-shaped lightning. It can strike other enemies near to the target. Force Wave: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. Ultimate Harem Jutsu: Sherria makes illusive clones of herself and holds her opponent in place. She then transforms herself and her illusive clones into outrageously plump and curvy bikini-clad females who swarm her opponent. While the opponent is distracted, Sherria and a clone ram them with a Light-Shadow Flare Bomb. When used against certain males such as Carlos, Louis, and Roman, instead of ramming her opponent with a Light-Shadow Flare Bomb, Sherria approaches them and puckers her lips, causing the latter to have a massive nosebleed that sends them flying. She learned this technique during her assassin training. Light-Shadow Dazzle Bomb: Sherria creates a compressed orb-like bomb made from a mixture of both light and dark Ki and mana, which she then throws at the enemy at point blank range. The bomb creates a powerful wave of pressure on impact, which throws the target away. Illusion of Nala: A spell that reaches into an opponent's mind and confronts them with their own worst fears, regrets, and all other buried negative emotions. Was effective against Cthulhu. Seraphim Barrier: A powerful magical shield that can be used to amplify Sherria's defenses. Momento Mori Formula: An anti-vampire spell. Works by changing the laws of physics to make it impossible for vampires to exist anywhere in the universe. Hypno's Kiss: Sends an opponent into a deep sleep. Overdosing Heavenly Bliss: Sherria annihilates her targets with an exceedingly powerful blast of Light and Darkness Magic, dealing catastrophic damage to all targets nearby. Sultry Pole Dance and Strip Tease Technique: Sherria turns into a woman with an overwhelmingly provocative body in a cherry blossom pink bikini on a golden stripper pole. Sherria seductively winks, makes sultry looks, blows lust-inducing kisses and speaks seductively to the victim to add to the effectiveness of this technique all while pole dancing. The strip tease also helps with bewitching the victim. Titillating Mirage: Sherria transforms into a curvy and plump woman wearing a revealing cat lingerie while posing seductively as if a cat. Sherria finds that presenting herself to her victim while wearing this outfit is more effective than presenting herself fully nude. That is because the outfit is cut and shaped to make the victim obsess over wanting to see more of Sherria's body, combined with the "catgirl" look. Bouncing Gelatinous Jiggly Pudding Technique: Sherria creates four beautiful women: A voluptuous movie star, a busty school girl, a sultry teacher and a curvaceous pink haired nurse. All four will then bounce their breasts to try to titillate their opponents, and by doing so, the four were able to make their victims fall into unconsciousness. Light Fortississimo: The Light Fortississimo may very well be the second most powerful spell of all time, the perfect version had enough power to annihilate anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. Even the imperfect version of the spell was able to destroy Huozai in the 2nd State of his Fire Moth form. Casting the spell is very dangerous, however, should the caster fail to cast it properly or lose control of it even once, the spell would destroy the entire Multiverse. Ocean Lord: An ancient and forbidden black magic spell that summons a magical ocean that devours and drowns everything hostile to the caster, with the caster being able to manipulate the water freely. The sea will not go away even after the spell is used. Psych Bomb: Sherria causes a rain of bombs to shower all over her opponents to deal massive damage. Equipment Dimensional Travel Watch: Sherria possesses a wristwatch-sized device that grants her access to alternate universes with the push of a button. The watch was made by Mei-li and Lynn Amicus as a birthday gift for her when she lost her powers. False Finger and Toenails: Sherria also has altered her finger and toenails' composition to be made of the same material as the Destiny Blades, which she can use just as effectively. The bottom edge of Sherria's fingernails are lined with small hooks that can catch threads. The false nails can render almost all types of magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. Cosmic Leeches: The Cosmic Vampires are translucent orb-shaped magic weapons that move fast enough to appear invisible and have optical and magical camouflage. These orbs stick to an opponent's body and drains away their magical and psychic energy with the orb flashing a deep blood red with every ounce of energy it sucks away. Not only do these orbs absorb magical and psychic energy, they can also activate a self-destruction feature powered by the drained energies. Chandra Mahal: Palace of the Moon, one of the forbidden spells that she received from Kaguya that she can summon. Special barrier prevents others from being exposed to the moon’s environment (like lack of oxygen or gravity), Sherria can deactivate it at any time, causing living organisms to quickly reach their end. Hidden weapons: Sherria can hide/pull out uncanny amounts of weapons and items from her sleeves and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere as no space visible. She keeps the Celestial Blade somewhere that can't be seen, this place is presumably her cleavage. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant cookies, fast food meals, and usually her wallet. Youth-Restoring Cosmetics: Taking the form of various cosmetics (lipstick, hair gel, skin creams, etc.), the compounds contain within helps one to restore their youth, albeit temporarily. It's a combination of various chemical formulas mixed with traditional herbal medicine. Sherria created this out of curiosity, as she was reading the beautician article of Dynamo Magazine; it was a section aimed at women who constantly worried about their youthful appearances and aging. She used the formula basis found in many skin products. Then, by analyzing her own DNA, which contained the secret of her perpetual youthfulness and immortality, she copied the compounds from those and broke it down into simple molecules. This gave her the ability make it into a special chemical formula, which she applied to some cream. It took her about forty-eight hours until she finished the end result. When tested on one of her students, they noted that their skin became younger in an instant; not only that, various parts of their body as well (i.e. hair, face, etc.). She then decided to give samples to her fellow Magic Gods to use at any given time and can always ask for refills. But under the condition that it shouldn't be shared with anybody; the reason is that it would cause a huge uproar amongst the populace should they learn where it originated and everyone would come begging and nagging her for some, a headache that she wants to avoid at all costs. She would usually use some on herself occasionally, but since she's already youthful, it was rendered ineffective. Spear of Destiny: Sherria's Jewel-Forge, something that only she and only her can wield, even if the opponent can perfectly mimic and imitate her. The spear will always hit you, will always outrun you, will always be utterly indestructible, and will always be able to kill everything hit by it that. There is a 23 percent chance of the spear temporarily mindraping anyone it hits, placing them in an illusion-like world of erotic dreams for an infinitesimally small amount of time in the real world while seemingly lasting for days in the dream world. In addition, it does burning soul and mind damage 10 percent of the time. This works on anyone and everyone without fail. The Spear of Destiny ultimate conceptual ability allows it to rewrite all concepts to zero and reduce any attacks to nothing, allowing it's own attack to prevail. Sherria can control the spear with her thoughts. Like all Jewel-Forges the Spear of Destiny does conceptual damage. *Absolute Negation: The very presence of the spear passively denies any form of super-powers, special status, barriers and everything else. All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess- She has heightened visual senses, allowing her to see fast movements normally impossible for metahuman eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, her eyes are able to see the "Truths" of the world. This allows her to see past reality altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura and seeing through invisibility and shapeshifting. Her eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet aura of a True Ancestor. Upon staring at an Elder True Ancestor for seventy-two seconds, she is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. This power is infallible and so strong she need not be present with the person as she can apparently detect a True Ancestor or Possessed even over television and via photo's as well. She can also see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Sherria can induce nauseating hallucinations on her opponents and can even project what she sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing her sight with them. The eyes also allows her to examine magic, and be able to quickly understand the nature of a magic (or any supernatural attack) and figure out a weakness. With the use of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria can perceive the outcome of actions, countering and defeating her opponents with incredible ease. Sherria's eyes are protected from intense light and cannot be blinded. The All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess allows Sherria to see through solid objects and even in the dark with ease. *Thrall Eye- This eye ability allows Sherria to enter the mind of any individual within her field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a mind control of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. She can control her enemies and allies with the eye, but can only control one person at a time. The eye is very strong and the ability is unbreakable, but it strains her mind and body. *Whispering Memories- By looking in her eyes she can manipulate the person's memories, as long as it won't contradict directly with the beliefs or already established memories of the target. She used those to infiltrate a high school without anyone finding it strange. *Space-Time Manipulation- Using her eyes, Sherria can instantly teleport herself and others within the area to different dimensions. She can also create portals to other spatial areas. Sherria has full domain over these dimensions and can manipulate their environment at will. Her seven metaphysical dimensions are based on her thoughts, attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle, feelings and memories, they reflect the inner world of Sherria. In this space, Sherria is an absolute force, she change her personal world as she pleases. These dimensions are boundlessly large and can house multiple universes within in them. Her main combat dimension, is a beach-like planet/battle space that is always in a state of twilight commonly referred to as the Twilight Beach Resort. The Twilight Beach Resort is divided into two sides: the first, mostly underwater, has a few floating islands and some underwater ruins. The other side has a shallow pool in the middle ringed with grassy knolls. The dividing line between the two sides is a steep mountain with a waterfall falling out onto the first side. The planet is home to some full-figured Magic God trainees and their Chounyuu teacher (Todo Shizune), as well as some sea monster girl life (Sea-slimes and Mermaids). This beach has a lot of fun to offer, like building sand castles and laying out to tan. What really sets this beach apart is the theme park complete with roller coasters and a ferris wheel, which adds on to the excitement. Not to mention the awesome beach side hotel where you can kick back and unwind from a full day spent in the sun. The main advantage of this dimensions comes from it's ability to boost the overall condition of all females (especially in proportion to their bust size) and supply an infinte power source to all who wear swimsuits. All powers except Sherria's is nullified absolutely and this dimension exist outside of creation. This dimension was not created for battle but for negotiations and relaxation; no person can attack another while they are within the Twilight Beach Resort. Other dimensions includes: a forest filled with many sakura trees, a city filled with towering buildings such as the ones in Tokyo, a battle field filled with swords stuck in the ground, a dimension that looks similar to Kyoto with the exception being that the sky is dark blue and filled with what appears to be swirling galaxies and stars, and, a dimension that looks similar to a feudal estate; Sherria created this dimension to fight against specific opponents; those she deems qualified to enter. *Secret Technique: Second Sight- A form of precognition in which Sherria is able to predict the actions of her opponent by their preparatory motions, such as a moving eye or a twitching muscle. She most notably reads the twitching of her opponent's Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (buttocks). *Accelerated Perception- At full power, Sherria can perceive time by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second) when pushed to her limit. *Mind Pollution: Sherria's eyes shine with a violet light, and anyone who gazes into her eyes will have their consciousness assaulted by the knowledge of the Abyss. Most people will feel physically sick from this small contact with the unknown. This mental assault can be endured by those who have already had contact with the Abyss. *Cosmic Awareness: Sherria's eyes allows her to gain an understanding of the workings of the Imoutoverse on a multi-cosmic scale, and has the ability to oversee other universes as she wishes. Grimoire Godly Thief: A Grimoire that has the power of Theft, granting it the ability to steal the divine right or powers of any God or equivalent, or their powers, or their abilities, to then be used by the Grimoire's wielder. However, if the stolen powers is used by a mortal, the effect would be devastating, likely killing them. Sherria can only copy four powers a gods. Cruel God's End: A book of magic which contains powerful spells capable of slaying gods, angels and demons (amoung other Transcendent beings). The first Grimoire created by humans and not by magical beings, such as Witches. Bookmark of Time: If her past self is ever killed by anyone, Sherria would still be able to exist due to the power of the Bookmark of Time. Encyclopedia of Weapons: A magic binder, that recreates the weapon or item printed on the encyclopedia's page. Any weapons or artifacts discharged by Encyclopedia of Weapons return to the encyclopedia after an indeterminate amount of time. All weapons and items that has ever existed is retroactively added to encyclopedia, even if she shouldn't have them. Her Memory Vessels and Alternate Selves She can use any Magic or abilities that her Alternate Universe selves and Memory Vessels can use. *Deyanira *Astraea Sears- *Chelia Amicus- *Chichiru Shibakami- *Dai-sensei- *Ayame Kasuga- *Victoria Amicus- *Loung Meiling- *Rebecca Miller- Weaknesses *Sherria is allergic to Mistletoe as it disrupts her magic. *Sherria's achievements are limited by the means at her disposal. *Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict her, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispelling adverse charms and curses. Harmful magical realms such as Hell can also hinder how often she can cast her spells and use her magic, being in places like Hell can also cause her great spiritual damage. *Some of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess' abilities are limited by her physical field of perception. *She cannot see through germanium or lead. *Using the power of her eyes, however, has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *Can only use Dream on Dreamer for ten minutes. *While she has a huge reserve of Godly mana she can still run out of it. *When her hair gets wet or cut, Sherria can no longer fight and loses control over her hair as Bahamut loses it shape which makes her fighting style completely weak and useless. **Her hair will turn white from too much stress should Sherria herself take enough damage or overuse it. *She is unable to use some of her more basic magics on Celestials. Instead, she must plot and plan different strategies to affect immortals such as Achlys and other Celestials in creative and indirect ways. *She is bound by complex traditions, cannot spill the blood of another Celestial without provocation. *Sherria is a pacifist at heart Trivia *When attacking, Sherria's hair shines with golden-pink lights. *Sherria's breasts were modeled after Fumie Hosokawa and her bottom is modeled after the late-Ai Iijima. *Sherria's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Her favorite type of flowers are yamayuri (mountain lilies), they mean "the joy of life". *Sherria's Cheongsams and Kimonos is believed to be originated from the infamous designer and magician, Dragon Couture. *Her given names, Meimei, (美苺) means 'beautiful berry' in Mandarin Chinese. *During dinner time, Sherria eats unnaturally fast just like her Memory Vessel, Chelia. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet